The Obsession Within
by jessiechaos
Summary: Adrian Zero has his eyes on Wyatt Cain, and nothing will stand in his way. Dark Themes, Slash, Non descriptive Non consent O O, Psycho Zero, not a happy story, did I mention Dark Themes... Very Dark. Pre-series. Oh yeah and DARK, Angst... oh yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Obsession Within

Adrian Zero was pissed. He loved where he lived, but now his father had to get that new job and uproot his family. He was not cut out to live in the country. He loved living in Central City. His parents made it out to be this grand place and all it was filled with was crap. And here he was, about to go to his first day of school, surround by nothing but country assholes, and Adrian wanted nothing more than to run back to the city. He had friends there, he had a life. Here he had nothing. He made it through his first day, and by the time he left the schoolyard he was livid. At his old school he was king of the yard, top dog, and here he was nothing. There were some boys, teasing him, making his life hell all day and he wanted to beat the shit out them. But he bided his time, for he knew that if he started to fight during school hours it wouldn't last long, and he wanted to beat those punks up properly.

He watched as the two punks made their way together leaving the schoolyard. Adrian was on their tail, and when they were far enough away from the schoolyard for comfort he attacked. He tapped on the punks shoulder and when he turned, he punched him, breaking his nose. It felt good. The other one got him in the stomach, but Adrian got him back with a knee to the gut. They got some punches off, but Adrian was doing a hell of a lot more damage to them. He was going to make sure they never thought about messing around with him again. He felt someone pulling him off one of the boys, he was angry. Who would dare stop him? He turns and first thing he noticed was those blue eyes, so piercing, he just stopped in mid punch, staring at the boy in front of him. His short platinum blonde hair made him look breathtaking. Zero had never seen a beauty like him before and then the boy pushed him, knocking him over.

"What's your problem?" The boy said angrily. "You have been walking around here all day with that stupid chip on your shoulder, and now you're beating up my brother." Zero turned back to the two boys on the ground, moaning out. One of them had the same blue eyes as the boy; Joseph Cain was his name, if Adrian remembered right. This must be his little brother, but not that little, maybe a year or so, if he had to guess. But the boy had noticed him. And Adrian was surprised he hadn't noticed him. The boy glared at him before Adrian watched as the beauty helped to boys, all will to fight gone. He saw that Joseph stared at him angrily, holding his broken nose. Joseph looked like he was going to take his revenge on him but the boy stopped him.

"Leave him be, you most likely deserved it," the boy said angrily to his brother.

"But, Wyatt, you saw what he did to me," Joseph said angrily.

"Yes and if you lay a hand on him I will tell mother about what you did last week," Wyatt said. Joseph's eyes went wide.

"Wyatt, you wouldn't?"

"Just leave him be. I don't like it when you fight, even if he did start the physical part, you started it with the way you have been acting all day." Joseph was not too happy about this.

"Fine," Joseph said walking off with his friend. Wyatt flashed him a glare before following his brother.

Wyatt, what a wonderful name for such a beauty.

"I think I'm in love," Adrian said to himself as he watched the boy leave.

----

Adrian had been there for a few months now and had gotten quite a reputation as a troublemaker. He would not stand for anyone treating him badly and after the first few fights, most people let him be. Adrian may have been small for his age, but he packed one hell of a punch when it came down to it. No one could talk disrespectfully to Adrian without the risk of getting their head bashed in, except for one. People did noticed that one, Wyatt Cain, could talk back to Adrian Zero, could put him in his place and Adrian wouldn't do a damn thing to stop him. He wouldn't lay a finger on him. Sometimes he would even listen to reason when Wyatt told him to not do something but that was only really till Wyatt left and then Adrian would just do his own thing. This infuriated most people, including Wyatt himself. He wasn't sure what made him so special that he could control the man the way he did, but he didn't question it too much.

Wyatt was oblivious to the other things, the looks, the light touches, the longing of the man. And boy did he want him. When Wyatt was around, he would tease him, make him blush, make him mad. He had even gone far enough to get the calm young man to take a swing at him. Adrian was just happy to have Wyatt close to him, near him in any way. Adrian wouldn't say he was obsessed with the boy, but he did like to watch him, think about him and even dream about him. Wyatt was a constant presence in his dreams making Adrian wake up hot and sweaty. He wanted to do so many things to that boy, but the boy didn't see him that way. He wished he could get the boy to notice him more than just the bully he was. He tried to be good at some points but his short fuse would always got the better of him and then that glare that followed was always so hot.

-----

Zero was about to graduate. He hated it. He thought of just failing, not doing any of his work so he could stay another year, but he knew his father would kill him, literally. His father wanted him out of school so he could help him with his work. He sighed, not really caring about what he wanted to do with his life at the moment, as long as Wyatt Cain was around, he wouldn't care what he did. His mind had grown more and more focused on the boy, no man, the longer he had known him. Adrian had gone as far as becoming friends with Wyatt's older brother, despite their earlier tussle, so that he could spend more time with the man.

He just loved everything about him, but still even with him constantly hanging around, Wyatt only thought of him as a punk that needed controlling. For one, Adrian was happy that he noticed him at all, but he was hoping that Wyatt would notice him for the man he was becoming. His anger was more in check, and he was trying his best to make a better impression in his life, all to impress the man. But Wyatt never noticed, he only got on to him when he slipped up, when his anger got the best of him, it was driving Adrian nuts.

It was two weeks before Joseph was planning on going to the city, to leave for the Tin Man academy. He knew once Joseph left, his time with Wyatt would be short, if none at all. It was time to make his feelings known or he was going to lose his chance with Wyatt. His family had decided to throw a party, a going away party and a celebratory party for Joseph's acceptance into the academy. A lot of people had shown up. And there had to be alcohol involved, which was never a good thing for one of the Zero clan. It made them more aggressive than they already were.

Adrian had watched Wyatt all night, watched the man be happy for his brother, celebrating with the rest of them. And Adrian just drank, as the wheels within his head turned. At one point he saw his chance, Wyatt left, he was not sure why, but the alcohol in his system didn't give him a chance to care, all he knew was he was up, mumbling a quick excuse to the people around him as he followed Wyatt. He saw that he was making it back to his room, and Adrian just smirked. This was just too perfect. He saw Wyatt reach for the handle.

"Wyatt, can I talk to you?" Adrian said. Wyatt just turned around, looking confused.

"Sure but only for a moment, I'm a little tired," Wyatt explained before opening his bedroom ushering Adrian in. It wasn't the first time he been in the room, and he was hoping it wasn't going to be the last. As soon as they were in, Adrian closed the door.

"What's up, Adrian?" Wyatt said and at hearing his name slip from those lips he was on him, shoving him up against the door, kissing his lips. He could feel him fight against the touch, but he was still enjoying it. He felt Wyatt's hands on his shoulders, trying to push him off, but he didn't want to go. Soon enough, Adrian felt Wyatt's hand on his cheek, pushing him off his lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wyatt said shocked.

"Wyatt, please. I love you. I think I have from the moment I met you," Adrian said before moving down to try and kiss Wyatt again.

"Get off me!" Wyatt yelled, pushing him hard and he landed on his ass in the middle of the room.

"Wyatt, please!" Adrian pleaded.

"Get out!" Wyatt yelled at him, anger flashed within his eyes.

"Wyatt!" Zero tried again, not sure what else to do.

"Get out of my sight!" Wyatt yelled again. It hit Adrian like a slap in the face. He wanted to cry, but he was taught that men don't cry. And then the anger coursed through him. Maybe it was the anger, or the alcohol, but he felt his mind go a little hazy and then the anger took over. He was on Wyatt again, kissing at him, tearing at his clothes. If he could show Wyatt he loved him, maybe he would accept him. He would love him back, he was sure of this. He undid Wyatt's pants, moving in to grab a hold of his soft cock before he felt Wyatt bite his lip hard, drawing blood. This caused Adrian to pull back, and he looked at Wyatt and there were tears within his eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here before I scream for my parents," Wyatt yelled again. Why was he crying? He should have been enjoying this? Why wasn't he enjoying this? Couldn't he tell how much he loved him?

"Wyatt, I'm sorry...."

"LEAVE NOW!!!" Wyatt screamed and Adrian was out the door, and never returned to the Cain household again.

------

The next year had been the hardest. He rarely saw Wyatt, but when he did, the man would just glare daggers at him. He screwed up, he knew it, but he was hoping he would forgive him in time. But he hated not being able to be around him. He heard about a month back that Wyatt was planning on following in his brother's footsteps and join the academy. The day after that, Adrian put in his letter as well. Today he got his answer, they had accepted him. He was so excited. He could be there, staying with Wyatt. They may not be friends but he could still watch him. And he could prove that he wasn't just some punk if he made something of himself. And maybe Wyatt would grow to be friends with him and then eventually love him.

Adrian had gone to his parents that night, and told them of his wish to join the academy and that he was accepted and they were shocked, he had never shown an interest before, even when his friend went off last year. His father was not too happy. His father refused to let him go, and they fought, like they always did. Adrian didn't care, he was still going, whether his parents accepted it or not, he would find a way.

And then his father came to him that night, like he always did when he was upset at him, or drunk, which he was both at the moment, and did things that no parent should ever do to their child, but for once, Adrian didn't care. He knew he would just have to put up with it for a few more weeks before he was rid of this hellhole and could be with his beloved.

----

The academy was hard, but he enjoyed it. He had a place to belong and place to work on his anger control, a place to make something of himself and of course he had Wyatt close by which made it all that much more enjoyable. Wyatt still would not give him the time of day, but Adrian was just happy to have him near at the moment. They both worked very hard at the academy and had many classes together, which gave Adrian a lot of time with him. But soon, they graduated from the academy, Wyatt first in the class, and of course he was, he was just too perfect not to be. But Adrian was not to bad himself, getting second.

At the graduation ceremony, they had to sit next to each other, and Adrian's heart fluttered the entire time, being so close to him. Wyatt was not too pleased and just ignored him. He noticed that all Wyatt's family had shown up to support their son, but not a single person from Adrian's family had shown up, which he didn't care anyway. His father would have shown up drunk, and he wanted that part of his life behind him. After the ceremony there was a party in their honor. Adrian found Wyatt, and cornered the man who been trying to avoid him all night. He wanted to talk to him so badly.

"You know I'm really sorry for what I did to you," Adrian said. He expected Wyatt to forgive him. To tell him it was OK and that he proved to him that he was a good person, but that was not what he got.

"Please just leave me alone," Wyatt seethed out.

"Wyatt, I still love you, you know that," Adrian said giving him a sad look. He hoped the man would finally come to his senses.

"I have spent the last six months of my life having you watch me everywhere I go while I tried to make something of my life. Would you please just leave me be on my last day of hell before I get to leave you behind forever." Adrian was shocked at the anger, the rage behind those words.

"But Wyatt I love you."

"And I don't. I never will, now would you kindly let me be," Wyatt said, pushing away from Adrian. Adrian let him go but he felt his hand tighten around the cup that was in his hand, tighten so hard until it shattered in his hand. He looked down at his hand, and watched the blood form. And no one noticed. No one ever did.

Adrian felt so lost at that moment. But if you could say anything about Adrian, is that he was persistent. He knew this was far from over. He knew Cain had accepted an assignment with the Mystic Man, being top in his class, and he also knew that there had only been two openings. Wyatt was going to be quite surprise to learn that he hadn't rid himself of him that easily. Zero smirked before leaving the room, to clean up the blood that was forming on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian was furious.

He spent the past year working with Wyatt, getting closer to the man. Wyatt had gotten to the point of becoming somewhat friends with him, since they worked together every day. Wyatt knew that Adrian had his back and would never let anything happen to him. Wyatt had even told him that he was a good cop and that he deserved to be here, just as much as Wyatt had. He was so happy. He thought that Wyatt was finally coming around and that in time that maybe he would start to love him.

And then she came in.

Wyatt had met a girl. At first Adrian was jealous, but knew that in his heart that it wouldn't last. And then he proposed to her. He was going to marry the little tramp. Adrian drank himself into a stupor that night. His performance dropped and everyone could tell something was bothering Adrian. Wyatt reluctantly volunteered to talk to him. He found Adrian at a bar, getting shit faced. When Wyatt joined him at the bar he couldn't believe it.

"What's your problem?" Wyatt asked.

"What do you mean?" Adrian said, slurring his words slightly. He was worried about him and it just sent Adrian's heart soaring.

"You're going to get one of us killed if you keep coming to work hung-over. I don't care if you want to kill yourself; just don't take us with you." His words stung. They always did. Adrian just picked up is glass, staring at the amber colored liquid.

"You are so cruel sometimes. But I will never stop loving you," Adrian said, draining his glass.

"Will you stop that? It's never going to happen. I might work with you, but it's never going to be anything more. Get that through that thick skull of yours," Wyatt said.

"I can always dream," Adrian said, motioning for another drink. Wyatt growled as he got up from the bar. "She's not right for you. She will never love you as much as I will."

"Leave Adora out of this," Wyatt said, glaring at Adrian.

"But she's all about this. Please, Wyatt. Don't throw your life away on that girl," Adrian said, taking another drink of his newly filled cup.

"You should follow your own advice. Stop throwing your life away on me," Wyatt said, looking at Adrian sadly. He did care. There was always hope that he would see the truth, that they belonged with each other. So Adrian made one last attempt.

"Then let me get over you. Fuck me. Once. Let me get a taste of you. Let me get this out of my system before it completely consumes me."

"Is that all you want? A pity fuck?" Wyatt said, giving him a knowing look.

"No, but I was hoping maybe if I can at least get that, I could start to move on." Or maybe you might fall for me too, Adrian thought. He looked up at Wyatt, pleading.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Wyatt said sadly before leaving Adrian there. Adrian smiled at that. He cared. At least that was something to hope for. Adrian finished his drink before leaving the establishment. He never went back.

-----

Adrian cleaned himself up after that. He didn't go to the wedding, but he had always hoped that he would figure it out. He would see that she was wrong for him before it was too late. And then he heard she was pregnant. She was going to have his child. He knew that Wyatt was honorable. He would never leave her now. She dug her claws in deep and there was no way to get him back now. He started drinking again, not as bad as before; not enough to affect his work, but enough to numb the pain. He met someone soon after Jeb was born, a fiery blonde, with crystal clear blue eyes. They pierced his soul. She was good for him for a while easing his soul. But still, she could see where his true desire laid. She didn't last long.

When Jeb was one, his mother brought him to his work, showing him off. Wyatt was a proud father he could tell. The boy was small and cute, but still, Adrian resented the little boy. Adrian played nice, being the good friend he was, but when he watched the couple argue before she left in a huff, Adrian couldn't help but smile.

The Mystic Man had been keeping them all busy, and Wyatt had admitted to him that Adora wanted him to quit, she needed him more at home. Adrian knew Wyatt loved where he was, and didn't want to leave. Adrian would have never made him quit. Maybe now he will see his mistake.

They were out of town, as they sometimes were when the Mystic Man traveled around, and he asked for Wyatt and Adrian personally. They never refused. Adrian could tell Wyatt didn't leave his wife on a good note. He was agitated and extremely frustrated on the trip. That night they stayed at a quiet Inn. Adrian used Wyatt's frustration to his advantage. While Wyatt was sleeping that night, Adrian quietly entered his room. Adrian looked down at him, his beloved. He wanted him so badly. He was desperate, he knew it, but he didn't care. He needed this man before him. He watched him for a moment and then heard him moan out in his sleep. Adrian's eyes traveled lower and he could see that Wyatt was having a pleasant dream indeed.

'I wonder if he dreams of me,' Adrian thought before he slipped into the bed as gently as possible. He moved between Wyatt's legs, pulling Wyatt free from his sleeping pants. He was so hard, he looked beautiful. He licked the erection, causing Wyatt to moan out in his sleep. Adrian smiled. Wyatt's moans where music to his ears. He pulled Wyatt's hard cock into his mouth, sucking on it greedily. He had wanted this for so long and now he had the man moaning before him.

"Adora." He heard Wyatt moan out, and Adrian felt a tear slip down his cheek as he brought the man closer and closer within his dream like state. He knew the man was getting closer when he felt the shift in the bed. He flicked his eyes up, to meet with Wyatt's confused blue ones.

"Adrian?" Was all he got out before he came, spilling himself into Adrian's willing mouth. He drank down every drop like it was the sweetest nectar. Adrian let Wyatt's cock fall from his lips with a smile.

"You loved that, didn't you?" Adrian purred out. Wyatt's hands just went over his face as he came down from his high.

"Just leave." Wyatt said, cruelly. Adrian frowned before moving up the bed. He moved to kiss Wyatt on his cheek and found tears there. Adrian was shocked.

"Wyatt?" And then Adrian felt the fist on him, knocking him off the bed and onto the floor.

"How could you!?" Wyatt yelled, getting out of bed, pulling his pants back on. "I thought you were finally getting over this little obsession of yours. I thought I could trust you. Oh My Gods, I just betrayed my wife. WHY!?" Wyatt raged at him.

"Because, I love you," Adrian said, still sitting where he fell.

"GET OUT!!!!!" Wyatt yelled.

"Wyatt..." Wyatt just walked over to him, grabbing him roughly before shoving him out the door. Adrian just stood outside the door, hearing the man he loved sob on the other side.

----

Adrian left the Mystic Man's service after that assignment. The move, he could tell, shocked Wyatt, but after hearing him cry like that, he needed to get away. He needed to wait for him to come to him. He knew he would soon, but pushing the man would just drive him further away, and that was the last thing he wanted. But the man had gotten a taste of him, and he was sure he would be back for more. Adrian became a regular Tin Man, working the streets. He would still see Wyatt sometimes, and he treasured every second he could.

Years went by like this and as Adrian tried to stay way, he felt his love for the man grow. But also there was anger within that love as he watched the man, happy in his life with his wife and child. HE should be the one that Wyatt loved, couldn't he see that? The longer he waited the more his anger got the better of him. It started to show in his work. People started to take notice, reprimands where given. But Adrian didn't care one bit though; it wasn't like this was his dream.

When Adrian saw the way the country was headed, most likely into a civil war, after the Princess over turned her mother, Adrian could see which side was stronger, so he knew what he had to do. He turned in his badge and signed up for the Longcoats. There, he had a place for his anger, it was not only accepted, it was encouraged.

He tried to talk Wyatt into joining the Longcoats, telling him that was the winning side, and that he didn't want to see Wyatt killed. Wyatt just laughed in his face, telling him that he was delusional and that he would never join up because HE was there. It stung, like Wyatt always managed to do to him, but he had almost become numb to the pain.

And then he left, leaving Wyatt to his fate, but he always kept an eye on him. When he heard the order, he wasn't surprised, but he was devastated. He had to take out Wyatt for the good of the OZ. But he knew he couldn't kill the man, so he decided for the fate worse than death. He would let his family think he was dead, and spare them, just so Adrian could have the pleasure of tormenting them, showing them just a sliver of what he had endured over the years.

Adrian showed up at the cabin that housed Cain and his family and his heart raced. Then four of the eight of them stormed the cabin, and two of his men dragged Wyatt out. The fury in his eyes was breathtaking. He just smiled at him as he walked into the house. He saw that Adora was huddled with Jeb as he stared at them. The grunts and screams from Wyatt outside could be heard as the men warmed up on him. He just glared at the boy and his mother. A smirk spread across his face as he grabbed Adora, wanting to drag her from the cabin. He wanted her to witness it all. He motioned for one of his men to watch the boy.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck, pushing her out of the cabin as the boy screamed for her. He shoved her at two of his men and as he did, the yellow silk ribbon in her hair came with him. He looked at the fabric before wrapping it around his knuckles. The noises Wyatt was making where exquisite. He turned and smiled at the man, the man he loved. He wanted so much for the man to love him back, but he knew, at this point, it was never going to happen, despite his wish for it to be. He was too hardheaded to see that they belonged together.

He walked up to Wyatt, a smile still on his face, and punched him. He could have hit him harder than that, but his heart really wasn't in it. He smirked again before slipping the annoying fabric off his fingers and placing it in the pocket of Wyatt's vest, kissing his cheek as he was leaning down. He turned to go back to the cabin and then he heard the roar, of the anger that Cain was feeling, and Adrian felt himself grow hard at the sound.

He pulled the boy from the cabin. He heard Adora's pleas but Adrian ignored her, dragging the boy between his parents before putting all his anger into one strike, striking the boy across his cheek, sending him flying to the ground. He heard Wyatt struggle and all the sounds made him harder. The boy got to his feet, and tried to charge at him, and Adrian just played with him. He toyed with the boy, but he also saw that Wyatt had punched one of his men, but he was quickly gotten back under control.

Adrian threw the boy at one of his men, and they dragged him and his mother off as Wyatt screamed again. He smirked at the man again, before walking back to him. Zero's hand went to his bloodied cheek, caressing it. Wyatt just raged against the touch. Zero pulled the ribbon back out of his pocket, holding it in front of Wyatt. Wyatt looked up at him, anger so deep within those eyes. Zero just drank it up.

"Your family is still alive. For now," he said with a smile. He watched as the rage filled those soul piercing blue eyes of his. He wanted nothing more than to take this man, right here, right now. "If you want to keep them alive, then you have to come with me, be with me and only me," Adrian said before knelling before the man so they where eye to eye. "I don't think it's that much to ask. I know you love them, but you will love me too, with some time, I'm sure of it," Adrian said, moving to caress his cheek again, but Wyatt just reeled back, pulling away from the light touch.

"You're insane!!" Wyatt yelled out. Adrian just laughed at that, a loud, long laugh.

"I'm only what you made me, Love. Don't you think it's about time you take responsibility for that?" Adrian said. Wyatt spit in his face. Rage filled Adrian at that.

"Go to Hell!!" Wyatt yelled at him again. Adrian moved to wipe the spit off and he just smiled.

"No, that's where you're about to go. It was such a simple choice, but since you choose your pride over your life, I guess you don't even deserve my kindness," Adrian said, getting to his feet. "Once you're done with him, kill his family," he said, and they knew to disregard the second part, but Wyatt just raged and it was music to his ears. He watched as the men got the suit ready, and he watched as they put him in it. He watched as they closed the door of the suit and he could hear him struggle within the confines.

After they set up the machine, he ordered them to leave. He just watched as the scene played before him, over and over, hearing the man's scream within the suit. It was long after dark when Adrian slipped away, but Wyatt still screamed within the suit, as his hell was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian came to visit Wyatt whenever he could. He knew he couldn't let him out but he could watch him. Watch him in the suit, watch him in the hologram. His yells, his screams as he tormented his family. Wyatt was still a beauty, even covered in blood. He watched the loop play back once. He then went to the metal tomb, looking in, and those blue eyes looked back at him. Adrian stroked the face plate and smiled at the captive. He could see that Wyatt's pale skin and blond hair where starting to get a gray tint to them, side effect of exposure in the suit.

He missed Wyatt, missed seeing him around, miss having him near. He still dreamed about him. And he still wanted him. Badly. He watched as the loop replayed itself and felt how hard he was at hearing Wyatt speak again, even if it was the gruff voice of the loop. He felt his hand on the fastenings of his coat before he could stop himself as he watched the very familiar scene play before him. He slipped off his coat before he moved back up to the suit.

"I still love you Wyatt, I just wish you had listened to me," he said rubbing the metal at his finger tips. It was warm, kept warm by the magical energies that kept the suit running. It felt nice on his finger tips. He watched the scene play out again as he held onto the suit. When the loop played again, Adrian slipped his hand into his pants, watching the scene again, watching Wyatt. He pulled his erection free, stroking himself as he watched Wyatt struggle, watched Wyatt get beat and he came when he heard Wyatt's scream.

When Adrian came down from this high, he quickly replaced his pants, moving to the face plate, giving it a kiss. He moved over to the image, the image of his beloved. He reached out to touch it and right when he touched the image, it faded like it always did. He knew it would take a while before the machine would reset, giving his love a moment of peace before the torment started again.

----

Adora had kept her and Jeb off the radar, moving place to place to not be found, but sometimes, Adrian would find her. He only kept the two alive so that he could torment her, constantly reminding her of how he 'killed' her love. He would tell her stories of his youth, stories of how he blew him that night in the Mystic Man's company. She was quite upset to find out her husband was unfaithful, and Adrian was even more shock to find out that he never told his wife about it. He always made it out that she was the trophy wife and he was his real love, and what did she have to prove him wrong with? They did spend many hours away from her, alone. He loved to watch her cry.

He watched as the boy grew through his visits. The boy looked so much like his mother, but sometimes, the way the boy smiled, or laughed, he reminded him so much of Wyatt. When Jeb got old enough for his taste, he just couldn't take it anymore. He found them again, with one purpose on his mind. Him and another Longcoat came to the place, and let themselves in. Adora was not too pleased, but when Zero took a hold of Jeb's arm, pulling him to the back bedroom, she screamed. Oh it was music to his ears. He closed the door, and he knew the other man was going to make sure she didn't interrupt, but she didn't leave either. He wanted her to know what was about to go on in here.

He saw the boy tremble before him, scared to be alone with the man who 'killed' his father. He walked up to him looking into his hazel eyes of his. His hand went out and Adrian saw Jeb flinch, preparing for the assault that never came as Adrian stroke Jeb's cheek. He could tell that Jeb was shocked at the gesture of kindness.

"If only you had your father's eyes," Adrian said softly before moving in to capture the boy's lips in a kiss. Jeb just stood there shocked, but he didn't push him away. Adrian slipped his hand into Jeb's hair, pulling the boy closer and when he felt the boy struggle slightly against him, he smiled and held on tighter.

"How old are you now Jeb? Fifteen? Sixteen?" Adrian whispered into his ear.

"Sixteen," Jeb responded, having that same nervous hitch in his voice that his father had. It made Adrian harder.

"Perfect," Adrian purred into Jeb's ear, before moving in to nibble on it. He heard Jeb moan out. The boy was becoming so willing in his hands and he smelled so much like Wyatt, it was so easy just to close his eyes and pretend. He quickly stripped the scared boy down, and he was so hard from his touch. It pleased Adrian. He laid the boy on the bed before he slipped his own clothes off, slipping a small tube from his pocket before he was done. He looked down at the nervous boy before him. He moved it to grasp at the boy's erection and Jeb bit his lip to suppress a moan.

"Let it out Jeb, I want to hear you scream," Adrian said before he moved in, capturing the boys erection into his mouth. Jeb shouted in pleasure at that. He sounded just like Wyatt and Adrian nearly came right there. He let the erection fall from his mouth before he moved to pick up the tube, putting some of the cool lubricate to his fingers. Jeb looked at him nervously. Adrian just looked down, giving the boy a smile before he pushed his finger within the boy. Jeb moaned out as Adrian found that spot within that made the boy shiver. He quickly prepared him before pulling his fingers out of the boy, getting a whimper from him. Adrian put some of the lubricant on his own erection before positioning himself at Jeb's entrance.

"What are you doing?" Jeb said, voice low, just like his fathers. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop, and he just pushed in, claiming the boy as his. Jeb moaned out loudly every time Adrian thrust in, hitting that spot within. Adrian just closed his eyes, imagining it was the boy's father beneath him and he just pushed hard and more frantic into the boy. It didn't take the boy long to come, screaming out. At that, Adrian came, calling out Wyatt's name.

Adrian collapsed on the boy. Jeb slowly came down from his high and then moved to push the man off him. Adrian could tell the boy was really upset. Adrian really didn't care that much. He got what he wanted from the boy. He smirked at Jeb before moving in to kiss his cheek.

"You did a wonderful job, Jeb." Jeb just glared at him. Oh such passion. Zero moved in, capturing the boy's lips again, and the boy struggled under the assault, trying to push him off. Adrian just moved down nibbling on the boy's neck until he forced a moan from those lips. He bit down, marking the boy.

"You're mine; now and forever," Adrian said before moving from the bed, getting dressed. The boy just laid there on the bed, close to tears. Adrian just let to boy be. When he was ready to leave he moved in to kiss the boys cheek again.

"See you later, Jeb," Adrian said, his voice filled with the promise of more to come. He saw the anger flare again.

'Oh this is going to be so much fun,' Adrian thought as he left the room. He saw that Adora was sitting on the couch, nearly in tears herself. Zero just smiled.

"I don't know what it is about Cain men, they just can't resist me," And at that Adrian left them.

-----

He had gotten the orders. His toy had become a liability to the plan. He was supposed to be taken out. But still, he couldn't take him completely out, so like father, he had a plan for the boy. He gave the men his orders as he rode off to the cabin. He walked in like he own the place. The looks he received where not the happiest, but they never were. He had been coming for these visits several times over the past few years, so they knew the drill. Adrian just smiled at the boy, before he received a glare back before the boy went into the back room. He knew his place. He bowed his head to Adora and she just looked like she wanted to kill him, but she just sat there as he followed the boy into the bedroom. He felt the gun on the back of his skull and he smiled. The boy wanted to play.

"You know I'm not alone, if they hear that shot, they are just going to come in here, kill you two, slowly. Maybe even have some fun with BOTH of you before they send you off," Adrian said before turning to see the boy's rage filled eyes. He pushed the gun away and gave Jeb a lustful look. Jeb dropped the gun in defeat.

"Good boy, now strip." Jeb did what he was asked, eyes downcast as he removed his clothes. Adrian watched the boy summit and he smiled. The boy now stood before him, naked. Adrian pulled him into his arms, moving down to kiss the boys lips, hands running through those locks of his. Then Adrian broke the kiss, moving to the bed, sitting down on it.

"Come here and show me how well you can use that pretty little mouth of yours," Adrian said with a smirk. He watched as Jeb's eyes fell upon the gun on the floor, weighing his chances. Adrian just smiled wider as he pulled his own gun from its holster, pointing it at the boy.

"Jeb, you know I don't like it when you disobey me. Now get over here and do what I told you to do." Jeb looked at him, wide eyed before he moved over to him, kneeling between his legs. Adrian just purred out at that. He watched as the boy undid his coat before slipping to the fastenings of his pants, pulling his already hard cock out. Jeb took him in his mouth and Adrian just shouted. His eyes slipped close as the mouth worked him into a frenzy. His mind filled in the gaps, as he imagined Wyatt moving over his cock, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. But he wasn't going to let it end just yet.

"Stop!" he shouted and the boy stopped his assaults pulling off him. Adrian just stood up at that, pulling his pants off, and then pushing down at the boy, so that he was standing but leaning his hands on the bed. He squeezed the boy's ass, before pulling out the tube from his pocket and quickly prepared the boy. Jeb just took it. He moved to prepare himself and pushed into the boy with a grunt. He worked his way into the boy slowly, holding onto the boy's hips. He was moving so slow, to slow even for his own liking but he was waiting for something.

And then they both heard Adora scream. Adrian smiled when Jeb's head snapped up. He pushed back, trying to get free from the assaults and Adrian just want to Jeb's hair, yanking it back painfully hard. He could see the tears in the boy's eyes at the pain as he pushed in one more time, leaning in close.

"You thought I wouldn't figure out you were part of the resistance, boy? Just because I've been fucking you, doesn't give you protection from our wrath," Adrian said, anger within his voice as he pushed the boy down to the bed completely, taking his pleasure from the boy as he squirm, and fought against him, trying to get to the pleading voice of his screaming mother. He saw the tears flowing freely from the boy, and that just made him come faster. He just collapsed on the boy when he was done and Jeb squirmed. Adrian when in, licking the salty tears off the boy before moving off him grabbing him, throwing him to where his clothes laid on the floor.

"Dress yourself," Adrian said, rage in his voice. He was going to make the boy suffer for his betrayal. Adrian dressed quickly as he watched Jeb do the same. When he saw the boy reach for the gun still on the floor, Adrian had his trained on him.

"Just do it! Get it over with!" Jeb screamed. Adrian laughed.

"Do you think I'm going to be that kind to you? You broke my heart little Jebby, and you broke my trust. I'm not going to let you die that easily," he said before grabbing the boy, dragging him out into the living room.

Adrian saw Adora and she looked just has he planned it. She was crying, beat up and in a questionable state of dress. Jeb just raged within his arms. Adrian drank up his rage as he dragged the boy out of the house, the other two Longcoats dragging out his mother. He passed Jeb off to one of his men as he got his hands on Adora. He just looked at the scared woman and despite the fear, she still glared up at him. He smiled at the terrified woman.

"You could have been safe if you just choose to stay to yourselves, but no, you just had to go play the damn fucking heroes, didn't you?" He wrapped his hands around the woman's neck, slowly cutting off her air supply, watching as both the other Longcoats had to hold the boy down as he raged. When he saw Adora's eyes roll back, he let her go, and she gasped for breath as she fell to the ground.

"So, Jeb, love, if I chose to spare your mother, what would you give me in return?" Adrian asked, and Jeb just looked at him, wide eyed, a look of horror on his face.

"What do you want?" Jeb said, wetting his now extremely dry lips.

"Oh Jeb, come on, you know what I want from you," Adrian just smiled at the angry boy. He saw the tears, such sweet tears as his mother started to cough behind them. Jeb hesitated, so Adrian walked back to the woman, picking her back up.

"I'll stay with you, no questions asked. I will not fight you. I'll let you have me, completely," Jeb screamed out. Adrian smiled.

"Total submission?" Adrian said with a smile. Jeb nodded. That was what he was waiting for. He snapped the woman's neck and she just fell to the ground, dead at his feet. Jeb screamed.

"WHY!?!?!" Jeb yelled before collapsing in the arms of the men that held him.

"I just wanted you to remember who you belong to. Lock him up," Adrian said as he watched the struggling boy get put into the suit, he screams a torment a welcoming sound. He passed the recording chip to one of his men as he set up the hologram machine. He smiled as he pulled out the other chip, the one of his last tryst with the boy. Oh he was going to enjoy watching that one later, he thought giving the suit one last look over before he left the area.

-----


End file.
